My New Life
by weepingelm
Summary: Told in the first person. Arthur's memories of his life after meeting Merlin and how everything changed, his freedoms and his new career. The plot bunny wouldn't let me leave this. Modern A/U Slash but gentle fluff with small amount of violence and homophobia


A story told in the first person and Arthur's thoughts throughout.

It was a Sunday morning and I am lying in bed next to my lover, and not for the first time, wondering how I had managed to end up so happy with my life. Three years before I had been the Vice President of a large accountancy firm, going places in the business world. I had also been unhappy, repressed and lonely. Now I am happy, free and content, and all because of the man lying next to me. Looking round the room I also marvelled at how much the rest of my life had changed. Instead of living in an impersonal penthouse in a high rise in a prestigious area I am living in an old caravan and doing up a house with my own hands. In fact I have done most of the work himself, not that I could have done it had not Merlin helped and supported me.

Merlin was still fast asleep, and I knew the raven haired man had come home exhausted the evening before, so I settled back down so not to disturb him. Merlin's job as a paediatric surgeon was stressful at times but something that he was very good at and loved. So I let my mind flow back to the party where I had first met Merlin. I really hadn't wanted to go, but my sister. Morgana, had forced me, saying that I hadn't been out for months. That hadn't been strictly true, I had been out with Sophia the daughter of one of my father's friends. Father had been pressurising me to marry and settle down, even though I had come out to him, we had rowed and my father had told me it was just a phase, and I would get over it once married to Sophia. During the argument Uther had been vitriolic and threatened to disown me, and said my mother would be devastated if she had still been alive. As normal I gave in, feeling guilty enough about the fact that my mother had died giving birth to me, although I felt a fraud and a coward.

When I got to the party the first thing I saw was the most stunning man I had ever seen. Tall, dark haired with pale skin and high cheekbones that looked like they could cut glass. As I got closer I saw the man smile and it lit up the whole of his face. Then to cap it all I saw his eyes, the most wonderful shade of blue, cerulean, as I now know. In that moment that I knew I was looking at a man I would like to spend my life with. And how right I'd had been. Finding out that the man's name was Merlin and a friend of Gwen's, and as such often went out with the gang at weekends, I made sure from that day on I was there the days the group got together. Morgana and the others wondered at my new enthusiasm for socialising. But it was several weeks before Morgana twigged the reason. She had teased me unmercifully, whist at the same time supporting me. Morgana knew my reasons that keep me deep in the closet, and of their father's reaction when I had come out to him. As half siblings we had few secrets between us and always supported each other.

Gradually finding out more about Merlin over the next few months, he was a year younger than me, he had never known his father. So that was one thing we had in common, being from a one parent family. Merlin was a junior doctor in the local hospital and was specialising in paediatric surgery. From all accounts he very highly thought of and his career was moving forward at a pace. It was through his work that he met Gwen, her son had been ill as a baby and Merlin had helped look after him. The most important thing to me was that Merlin was gay and for some inexplicable reason unattached.

With Morgana's support I'd plucked up courage to ask Merlin out on a date, the rest as they say is history. Needless to say when Uther found out six months later he had been livid. He had demanded that I give up my dalliance, as he called it, and settle down with Sophia. I had refused point blank and this had resulted in me being disowned and losing my job, and with it the penthouse which belonged to the company, for tax purposes of course. Merlin had been so supportive and had immediately demanded that I move in with him. Merlin had a small rented flat and it was cramped, but for the first time in my life I felt free. Storing all my suits and belongings at Morgana's I started looking for work. But it seemed father had put the word out that I was not to be trusted. No one was willing to risk employing me after that. So I ended up doing a series of low paid jobs while looking for something more permanent. Deciding that accountancy wasn't for me, having escaped from the yoke of my father I found I wanted more from life.

I had a decent amount of savings, after all I had been kept to busy to spend much of my high salary, but not wanting to eat into them I took care and became frugal for the first time in my life. But after a year together it was Merlin who came through with the thing that changed my life forever. Merlin's Great Uncle died, they had been very close before Merlin first gone to university then had started his training. Then with the hours and moving from hospital to hospital for several years they had grown apart. It was only in Gaius's last years in a nursing home that they had been in regular contact once more. The old man had been very proud of his great nephew. After his death Merlin had been very surprised to find that the old man had never sold his old house, but instead it had been left empty. After the funeral Merlin found he had inherited a three story house and contents on the outskirts of Camelot, less than a mile from the hospital. Merlin's mother, his only other relative, having been left the rest of the estate.

Once things had settled down Merlin took me to look at his inheritance. It was in the centre of its own plot and Edwardian in style. Merlin loved the house, he had spent many happy hours there as a child. It was clearly in need of lots of work, it was also clear to me Merlin that wanted to keep it if he could. Merlin had thought that his Uncle Gaius had sold it when he went into the nursing home and had never believed he had a chance to own it. It had been in the family since it had been built over a hundred years before, so had lots of family history. Eventually Merlin decided due to the amount of work that needed to be done, Gaius had let it run down even before leaving it empty, he would have to sell. I could see it was breaking his heart.

I gave it some thought and came up with a solution. I would do the work myself. Merlin could continue working and I could use my savings to buy the necessary materials. I had always fancied doing something practical and for a time had thought of learning to cook. But it soon proved that I had no ability in the kitchen. Pasta was all I could manage to make half edible. Convincing Merlin had taken several more weeks but gradually I had worn him down. So selling my sports car I bought a van then started stripping the house back to find out just exactly what needed doing. I found I loved the hard physical work and found it more satisfying than sitting at a desk. Our friends were very sceptical and that made me more determined than ever to succeed.

Once the house had been emptied, keeping anything of sentimental value, or anything we could reuse, then we sat and planned the next stage, getting a surveyor in to check the structure. Then I sat and drew out what we wanted to do in the way of major changes. Once agreed I started costing everything out, my accountancy training coming in useful, making sure to take photos at every stage as I wanted to make an album when it was finished. As Merlin was busy studying for his next exams I collected up all the paperwork and photos and stored them for a later date. Although I did find the original plans for the house and kept them out, together with a few early photos of the house in its glory days. They would come in useful later.

Merlin was always busy what with work and studying so his days off were precious but he wanted to help. So I suggest he made a start on the garden, that way he could do what he wanted to, when he had the time. Besides whilst Merlin loved plants and found messy about in the garden relaxing, where as I tended to kill even the hardiest plant. Merlin also decided he would do the cooking when he could and do the washing. That pleased me. The next decision we made was to buy an old caravan and park it at the side of the house. That way we could save on the rent of Merlin's flat and also be on site for security. We got builders in to rebuild the old garage that way we would have storage for our clothes and Merlin's text books and could use the garage as an extension of the caravan to give us more space.

Smiling at the thought of the caravan as it was old and small, it meant we had to use the bed as seats as well. As the bed was a three quarter size it also meant lots of snuggling, not that I would ever admit to liking that! There was a small bottle gas cooker and we had run a wire from the house to run a tiny fridge was meant to hold beer. The shower was so tiny that we couldn't share! But it did mean Merlin could be clean for work. It meant filling the water tank every day. We drew the line at a chemical toilet in the caravan and so before moving had had a dry compost toilet put in the outhouse at the side of the house. Not as good as a mains but better than a bucket.

We had moved in to the caravan near the end of winter when the garden was covered in snow. Then as spring arrived we spotted a few snowdrops then daffodils. Carefully Merlin put in markers so he could find then when they died back. Then came the late spring flowers, Merlin didn't know all their names but again he marked their positions and took photos. Inside the house had been in a similar state and I started the work, loving the physical work. Although I had been fit I still ached every night to start with. But I was making them a home. All the walls were stripped of the old wallpaper. With a month we had new plumbing and had new electrics through the whole house. Getting professionals in to do these jobs, it had to be safe, but I saved money by chased all the channels for the wires.

With all the old carpeting and furniture gone I started making our home, almost from scratch. We could have paid someone else but although I had to learn so many new skills I loved working with my hands and seeing things take shape. Apart from the electrics and plumbing only the repairs to the roof, guttering and outside painting was going to be done by specialists. The house was soon covered in scaffolding.

As planned Merlin had continued to work full time, working in the garden and fitted in what he could do around his shifts, as well as doing most of the cooking and taking our washing to the local laundromat. He also did anything else he could like the shopping and cleaning up. But we were so very happy together. In fact I had never been so happy.

As the summer arrived the garden burst into life. Merlin had gradually cleared those things he knew were weeds and got himself some gardening books and studied when the rain stopped him working. He went to several garden shows and talked to the experts, taking his unidentified photos and me with him to give me a break. In the house we had decided it would be more practical to start at the top and work down, rather than do the ground floor and then get it messy again. The top floor had been several small rooms, for the servants. But they were knocked into one big room and another smaller room that would be an on suite. I also left a small room as a walk in wardrobe. It had been an easy decision to use the top floor as their room as the views were stunning, it also had access the small tower room on the corner of the house. I intended to made a little sanctuary for us to watch the stars and get away from the world. All it would contain would be a sofa and small table where we could have drinks and a kettle. Maybe one day a telescope would be added if we had any money left.

Starting on the top floor I stripped down the doors, replaced cornices and skirting and then painted them. There was old fireplaces in each room, leaving the one in the on suite and bedroom stripping them back and then applied blacking to the metal. The other I removed and stored knowing it would be needed elsewhere. Once the walls were painted in a neutral colour I moved to the upper flight of stairs. We had no plans to carpet and furnish yet, that would be the last job so nothing got ruined with the dust. Sealing the doors with tape to help keep things clean I started on the upper stairway striping back taking off the old paint and wallpaper. It was less elaborate than the lower staircase but still took time. But I realised looking back that by then I had been getting quicker and getting used to the physical work. I was glad m early work was in the top of the house well away from public view, maybe once everything was finished I might redo some of the bits I'm less than happy with.

By late summer Merlin had got to the stage where he felt he had could tackle the garden without losing any treasures. So he had started to clear it, taking care to carefully dig up the marked plants he wanted to save and putting them in a temporary home in what would be his vegetable patch but for now would be a nursery bed. I helped with the larger plants and clearing some of the trees. The old brambly apple tree and Victoria plum we carefully pruned and saved. I helped as I was keen for Merlin not to hurt himself, for a doctor he could be clumsy. Once it was all clear Merlin got a load of manure delivered and added that to the ground to improve it. Then he had all winter to plan his new garden, having already set up a table in the garage to study on, so he set up one side for his gardening plans.

Thinking back I wince as I remember my first accident. No one was hurt but the mess! I had been painting the upper stairwell as the last job of the staircase when I dropped the pot of paint. It fell and splattered all the wood that had been carefully stripped and waxed. Once Merlin had made sure I hadn't hurt he fell about laughing and didn't let me forget. The minx had even taken photos and put them on Facebook giving Morgana ammunition. The top floor had now had one bedroom. The second floor had three more bedrooms and a bathroom. It took it all winter and until the following spring to get them finished. Part of the problem being that we had decided to split one of the bedrooms in two so that two remaining bedrooms could have an on suit each. It would still give them three bedrooms and that would be enough. The bathrooms were the worse to do, with the tiling. I'd managed to split the room so that the fireplace went into one of the one suites and used the spare from the top floor in the other as a focal point. After all they wouldn't ever be used it was more a decorative feature. The house now had radiators everywhere. We were determined not to lose original features if it could be helped. I also managed to find someone to make some cornicing to go on either side of the new wall to finish of the rooms. The baths were my pride and joy as I managed to find some claw and ball feet roll top baths to finish. The showers were clearly modern but with glass panels that complimented the Edwardian finish.

The lower hall way and stairs had been my greatest nightmare. All half wood panelled, and the stairs from the ground floor were carved and elaborate and had layers and layers of paint to remove. But it was the part of the house that Merlin adored, so as he wanted the wood striped and waxed it would be. I can remember putting all my heart and soul into the work, not wanting to disappoint Merlin. It had taken me longer than the rest of the house combined up till then, I can remember the lengths I had go to stop Merlin seeing it before it was finished. But it had been worth every minute when I saw Merlin's face at the result. I had even stripped the treads, using specialised stripper getting every last bit of paint out of the elaborate carving had given me nightmares.

But Merlin's work in the garden had surprised me when in the early summer I took the time to walk round it. It was so in keeping with the house with its full borders and climbing roses. In fact Merlin never ceased to amaze me. He worked so hard at the hospital yet managed to do so much else. Merlin often used the slow cooker and put in meals before leaving for work, even when on night duty he seemed to manage to rustle up something. Yes they did have take–a-ways sometimes but that was inevitable with Merlin's hours. Although both Morgana and Gwen sometime bought them food round or they went to their houses at least once a week.

I stopped my reminiscing long enough to thank God for letting him find Merlin, I loved the man more than I ever thought possible. As I watched Merlin sleep I was only pleased that my sister had made me go out that day or I could still be working for my father and probably with Sophia in a loveless marriage.

Carefully getting up I washed and had made a cup of tea in the garage. I would have breakfast when Merlin woke up. When he did he found me sitting out in the garden looking across the lawn, still amazed how Merlin had done so much work in the garden while holding down such a responsible job and passing exams. I could understood when Merlin told him it helped him to relax. But they had a perfect garden, even down to a vegetable patch and a fruit garden. OK their friends Gwaine and Percy had helped him by erecting a fruit cage and constructing raised beds for the veggie garden but even so. Merlin came out and handed me a bacon sandwich

"Eat up we have a busy morning I hope you will come to the garden centre with me, there is a sale on and I am hoping to get a couple of benches for the garden and I'd like you to drive the van." Merlin grinned. In reality I knew it was his way of getting me to have a rest and also spend some time together.

We had bought a van when we started the house to save on delivery costs and to remove all the rubbish to the tip. After all they hadn't any real need for two cars, although I still missed my sports car and Merlin hated driving the van.

"Sure love no problem" I got stuck into his food, looking forward to time with Merlin.

We spent a couple of hours in the garden centre "How are the funds?" Merlin asked before he made the final selection. "I know you said we had enough but…."

"Spend what you want Merlin, so far the house is coming in under budget."

So we ended up getting a bench, a love seat and a large table and six chairs all in oak. It seemed buying at the end of the summer was a good idea. Merlin was thrilled and I was pleased that my love was so happy. "We haven't had a holiday so I suppose these are our holiday and we can enjoy relaxing on them"

"The table and chairs will be perfect for the paved area outside the lounge. What's more until then we can put them in the garage and have the others round for a meal sometime" Merlin told me thinking it would be good to repay their friends for their help.

Merlin made sure on his next days off to have a small party to celebrate progress in the house as by now I had only four more rooms to do. It was nice to have company even if it was in the garage. I wouldn't let them in the house wanting it to be finished before anyone saw it.

The study was my secret project along with the tower room. At one time it was probably the library, but Gaius used it as a study. There were large bookcases covering one wall with glass doors. These too had been painted white at some time in the past. It was too big a job for me to finish alone in any reasonable time period. So I spoke to the restorer we were using for some of the furniture. Mt Geoffrey did some part time teaching at the local college and arranged for some of the students to use the shelving as a project, I happily paid for the privilege. The doors were removed and taken away but the large shelving units were stripped in situ by the students and with a degree of sneakiness I managed to stop Merlin finding out. It hadn't been that hard. From the very beginning I had sole responsibly for the house. In fact I had been surprised just how little Merlin had asked about the contents of the house.

I smiled as I remembered Merlin telling me "You are doing the work and you are far better at that sort of thing. I know I will love it so just go ahead. I have with the garden. But if you want help ask."

"Well in that case will you keep out? I want it to be a surprise for you. It looks a real mess as I am working and until it's carpeted and furnished I'd rather you not see it." I laughed "Anyway if you think I will let you anywhere near any sharp objects or tools you have to be joking." Merlin was well known outside work for being clumsy, even if when at work he had no such trouble.

To my surprise Merlin had agreed and although he frequently offered to help he kept away when asked. I did consult him about some of the fixtures and fittings but there would be a gap of eighteen months when Merlin hardly stepped into the house. However during that time he had taken exams and secured a registrars post in the next nearest hospital. This did mean he had more travelling and he sometimes stayed at a colleagues instead of coming home, but even so it was a good career move. Merlin seemed to understand how important to my self-esteem doing up the house was, knowing I had felt so bad when I had been earning so little money. Merlin now wanted me to feel in control now I was doing up the house. He could be so transparent that way.

Besides the office in the ground floor there was a smaller snug in the front of the house and dining room. At the back of the house was large kitchen and lounge. The kitchen was to have mostly freestanding dressers, the original ones now being restored. But I hand made the cupboards that were to be built in and then fitted with marble tops. The York stone floor was to remain. The old scullery was to become the utility room. The large built in larder was left as it was, after cleaning and repainting. In the other rooms once again it was the stripping back that took me the time. The delicate ceiling roses, covings and cornices were covered with layer upon layer of paint, as were the oak doors and frames which were quite elaborately and finely carved.

By mid-December of the second year I was getting near the end of the mammoth task. It had taken me over eighteen months of hard work. Waking up one morning I left Merlin sleeping went into the living room and checked the paint I had finished the day before. It looked good as the light shone through the large windows. Walking through to the dining room I checked everything there before going into the kitchen. This would be Merlin's pride and joy after that dratted staircase. The kitchen looked empty without the dressers, table and chairs but they with the rest of the furniture would be in over the next few days.

Going through to the utility room, the old scullery, I continued putting the tiles around the Belfast sink. I was doing a black and white diamond shaped pattern and it was looking good. This afternoon I would grout them. My phone rang and looking at the display I smiled it was Merlin "Hi darling you awake at last. I'll come back"

With that I headed to the caravan. I would be glad to move out and into the house. Merlin was going to a conference for a week and while he was gone the house would be finished. The scaffolding had come down a couple of months ago, when the builders finished repointing the brickwork and painting the windows. The guttering had all been replaced and the lead on the roof done. It was all working out well. Going in and kissing Merlin I sat down as Merlin put out bacon and egg in front of me with a smile. Whist we ate we talked about Merlin's trip

I went back indoors and finished the floor as Merlin read though some papers, then we spent Sunday together just chilling out before Merlin packed to go away. Merlin hated being separated but it was something he had to do. He had an interview in two weeks for a Senior Registrars job in the local district hospital and the week would look good on his CV. Merlin wanted to move back to hospital after all the work we had done on the house, and this would make it easier. Merlin could travel if he needed, there was two other hospitals in reasonable commuter distance but he was desperate to move back. Part of his week away was to present some research he had done to his peers. I knew how important it was to Merlin to do well.

Seeing Merlin off on the train I hurried back and was met by my sister Morgana, Gwen and the gang. I had called them all together for the last push so I could surprise Merlin when he got back. The delivery van and workmen arrived within half an hour of me dropping Merlin off at the station. They had come to fit the range in the kitchen. Gwen had made curtains for every room in the house. Percy, who owned a carpet shop was there with one of his workers to fit carpets throughout the house. I was so thankful I knew people who could help, and who were willing to make sure they were free this week. It took three days to get all the carpets down. Morgana organised Gwaine and Leon to bring the furniture they had up in the top floor down, as each room was carpeted. Then the two men disappeared to collect the larger items that were in store. Gwen got her brother to help hang all the curtains.

Morgana had spent months secretly going through each room helping me decide on the best things for each situation. I wanted everything to compliment the house without slavishly being Edwardian. Luckily quite a bit of Gaius's old furniture, some original from when the house was first lived in, was perfect once it had cleaned and repaired as needed. All Merlin's books and the ones that had been left in the house were left in the garage for Merlin to sort. After the conference he had a week off. Hunith arrived from Wales and with Morgana went to the supermarket to stock the larder and freezer. All new electrical appliances arrived earlier that day. There seemed to be a week of nothing but deliveries and frantic work.

The day before Merlin was due back Gwen cleaned the coloured glass in the front door and area above. While I polished the old tile floor of the downstairs hall. Morgana made up the bed in the master bedroom and the others in case anyone wanted to stay. I wanted to show Merlin the completed house looking perfect. Leon and Gwaine assembled the outside furniture and sited it.

The morning Merlin was due home Leon and Gwaine got rid of the caravan. It could have gone before but I was determined that the first night I slept in our house I would sleep with Merlin. Once finished we sat in the garage and had something to eat. Afterwards I went round the house to make sure everything was ready for the grand reveal. It felt a bit like one of those TV makeover programmes. I even had all their clothes in the wardrobe. Hung how I liked them…colour matched. As I hung up my last suit I grinned wondering when if ever I would wear then again. It was to be quicker than I thought as Morgana made me wear Merlin's favourite to collect Merlin from the station. It seemed strange to be out of my t-short and jeans.

Hunith, Morgana and Gwen had put the finishing touches to a photo album, I had slavishly taken photos of each stage of the work. Including the garden. The album was on the table waiting, along with some Champaign. When four o'clock came the others all packed up, Hunith went to Morgana's for the night, so we could christen our house alone. Everyone would be back the next afternoon when Hunith and most likely Merlin would cook a meal for everyone for a housewarming.

I set off in Merlin's car for the station, the only time I had been this nervous was when I had decided to tell my father I was Gay and look how well that had gone! I just hoped Merlin liked what I had done with his house, although if he didn't there wasn't much that couldn't be changed. After all the structural changes Merlin had approved and known about. He had also approved most of the fixtures and fittings. In a way I was glad it would all be new to Merlin, but maybe it might have been better to have involved him more. But I knew that would have been unfair. Merlin had been under enough stress at work. It hadn't been an easy time for him, what with his new responsibilities. He was after all one of the youngest Registrars in the country, certainly in Paediatrics. I was extremely proud of him and was looking forward to seeing him again and having the luxury of a King sized bed instead of the four foot one we had got used to. As I waited on the platform I pulled at his tie, it felt uncomfortable, how had he ever worn one each day?

As I saw a weary Merlin step from the train I walked forward and gathered him into my arms "Missed you babe"

I received a hug back then Merlin looked at my suit and raised an eyebrow "Working as an accountant again?"

"God no! Never that, Morgana convinced me to dress up for you" I admitted "But it feels so strange"

"You look good, sharper than you did before, but I love the rough hands" Merlin kissed him as Arthur picked up his case. "I can carry that you know!"

"I know you can, but I want to, now come on lets go home there is a meal in the slow cooker, curtesy of Gwen. How did your presentation go?"

"Thank goodness, for Gwen I was worried it might be your efforts!" Merlin chuckled. A noise that I had missed in the past week. "It went well I think" Merlin added "I had good feedback"

"Of course you did" I opened the car door for Merlin and threw the case in the boot.

As we pulled into the drive Merlin frowned "Where the caravan?" he demanded

I smiled "Gone! It was a surprise for you the house is finished! We have a proper home again" I paused "I wanted to get it finished by the time you got back and with a bit of help from our friends I did. By the way they are coming over tomorrow afternoon."

Merlin looked shocked. I had been so careful not to give the game away before Merlin left. I wanted it to be a surprise and it was. As we got out of the car and went to the door I unlocked it and before Merlin could protest I lifted him up bridal style and carried him over the threshold, before the raven haired man could protest. As I put Merlin down I grabbed the case and shut the door. "Now the tour!"

Merlin looked at the staircase he had seen it before it was finished, but with the rest of the decoration and furnishings finished it looked spectacular "Oh, Uncle Gaius would be so pleased it's fantastic." I then dragged Merlin into the kitchen and then round the house. Merlin was stunned by his new office with my old kneehole desk in pride of place. As planned we finished the tour in our bedroom and the tower room. "This is my lair, where I intend to ravish you" as I said it I copied the famous eyebrow of Uncle Gaius.

Merlin chuckled "Don't please not the eyebrow and ravish in the same sentence." He pulled me into a kiss "I cannot believe how good a job you have done!"

I pretended to look hurt "Oh ye of little faith."

"I don't mean it like that! But you could hardly change a light bulb before you started this. And this is ….. well perfect. I am just so proud of you"

I smiled genuinely touched by his praise. "Why thank you Sir, that's all I wanted. Anyway you did a wonderful job on the garden as well as working."

We love before wandering round once more. Merlin looking in detail at our home. Once they had finished I grabbed the book and the champagne and we went up to the tower room, after looking at the book we made love again, and I fulfilled a fantasy of drinking Champaign from Merlin's belly button. We both decided that over the next week we would christen every room in the house.

The next day we got up and Merlin cooked us a full English breakfast in his new kitchen. I rescued the photos from the tower room and made the bed. After breakfast we went out to the garage and carried some of Merlin's books inside to the study. Merlin wanted to do his bit to finishing the house. As Merlin sorted the books he talked to me about what I wanted to do next.

"Well Mr Geoffrey, the restorer is handing his business over to his sons and finishing at college. He has offered to come and teach me how to restore furniture. He saw the stair case and the other work I had done and thinks I will pick it up easily. I wondered if I could use the garage and work from home. I don't suppose it will pay well until I get myself established but we still have a few bits I could practice on and maybe sell later. Maybe to bring money in I could get a part time job."

I looked so hopeful Merlin couldn't help but smile "No need for that love, we can manage on my money, especially with you watching our pennies, and I think it's a great idea. You clearly have a talent and it would be a shame to miss such an opportunity. I really mean it when I say the house is perfect, if the house ever had any ghosts they will rest in peace seeing the place back to its former glory"

By the time our guests had arrived Merlin already had the joint in the oven and a cake made for pudding. He was delighted to see his mother and pleased she would stay for a couple of nights, even if it did mean some of our more amorous plans would have to be delayed. As everyone left we thanked everyone for helping, and then invited everyone to come for Christmas.

"For the first time in four years I have Christmas off, and what better than to have the house full now it is happy again" Merlin was clearly looking forward to the holidays.

His mother agreed but only as long as she could do most of the cooking "Son you work hard all year and you only have a few days off so I insist, anyway it will be a pleasure in that kitchen of yours and I look forward to using the range."

Everyone else agreed to come. After they left Merlin started making plans to decorate the house. "How much money do we have left?" he asked me "Only it's a big house and those stairs are just begging for large swags"

I grinned at Merlin's enthusiasm "We have enough go ahead. We never had very exciting Christmas's as children, father was always too wrapped up in work. So let your inner Santa go"

"Mum can you bring our special tree decorations, just this once?" Merlin pleaded

"I can love, I also have Gaius's old ones, as you know he gave them to me when he went into the home. I think they should come back here don't you? He would be so pleased with what you have done to the house and that you managed to keep it in the family" Hunith smiled

"Arthur did it not me Mum" Merlin insisted

"No Merlin we did it. I couldn't have without you working as hard as you did, and you did the garden." I protested.

"He's right love, you make the prefect pair." She looked at me "Are you going to invite your father"

I felt my mood tumble "No! He disowned me, by definition I haven't got a father, we are finished" I would broke no argument on the subject.

Hunith however wasn't to be halted "Think about it son that's all I ask, be a bigger man than he is."

Hunith went back to Wales the next day promising to come back in plenty of time for Christmas. We enjoyed the few days we had left before Merlin was due back at work. He had his interview for the Senior Registrars job the last day of his holidays. By the end of the week all the books were in the bookcases and everything we needed was out of the garage and put away. Merlin spent the day before his interview in his study getting ready for his interview and presentation. He did at least know the consultants he would be seen by. Mr Iseldir the Paediatric head surgeon the man who would be his immediate boss and Dr Bayard the head consultant medical Paediatrician.

That night Merlin snuggled up as I did my best to distract my nervous lover, in the morning I drove him to the hospital and waited to take him home afterward. His interview was at ten. As Merlin left the car he turned to me "I shouldn't have applied."

I rolled his eyes. "Why not, you got an interview stop worrying you idiot"

"I am too young, no one has ever got a Senior Reg post at my age" Merlin said shakily "I will make a fool of myself"

I hugged Merlin "You idiot, you are the best, that's why you got an interview, and if they can't see that then they are fools. You are the finest doctor, I've heard your fellow doctors say it and your patients, go in there and show them. And if you don't get it this time you will the next. You are going to be the youngest Paediatric Consultant before long. And you deserve it I'm not going to wish you good luck because you don't need it"

I watched Merlin walk into the hospital and whispered 'Good Luck' anyway. Then I sat and waited hoping against all hope that Merlin got what he wanted and wishing I could help him. But also knowing of he didn't get it I would be there for him. Merlin was so dedicated if he failed he would see it as a damning indictment on his abilities. I just wished Merlin could see what a wonderful person he was and how loved he was by everyone. Without him my life would be miserable and not worth living, there wasn't anything I wouldn't do for my partner.

Merlin came out convinced he had failed and messed up big time. "I was such an idiot." He kept saying.

It was not until four thirty before the phone rang. Merlin was shaking so much he wasn't going to answer it so I picked it up and handed it to him.

"Merlin Emrys speaking" he said shakily. Then Arthur could hear someone speaking. But Merlin didn't say anymore. Arthur could hear someone saying Merlin's name so I poked Merlin who spoke "Can you repeat that please I don't think I heard incorrectly"

There was a paused and then a "thank you" before putting the phone down. He turned to me and smiled shakily "I got it!"

I hugged him and picking him up twirled us around "I knew you would congratulations" I kissed Merlin over and over "My clever darling"

Merlin sat down as if his legs had turned to jelly. He had done it! I sat and hugged him kissing him "Tonight we go out to celebrate."

I was so proud of Merlin and had just the surprise for him, but at the same time I was nervous. I had spent ages thinking of the best time before finding the perfect ring and tonight I would find out if I could at long last marry the man I loved so very much. I booked a table in Merlin's favourite restaurant and asked for a table in a quiet corner. We ate the perfectly cooked food. I had requested that Merlin's favourite pudding be on the menu. So when the Baileys Baked Cheesecake arrived, in the swirl of cream on the top. sat a gold ring delicately engraved with a dragon. Merlin looked up and found me knelt on one knee beside the table. I was so pleased that I had asked one of the staff to be hidden in the background with a camera. As Merlin realised what I was doing a blinding smile crossed his face.

"Merlin you are the love of my life and I cannot imagine my life without you, will you marry me?" I asked keeping it simple knowing otherwise I would mess up.

The sight of Merlin with tears of happiness running down his face and his voice saying "Yes" was all I wanted. It would have been so heart breaking if Merlin had said no.

Merlin picked the ring out of his pudding and licked it suggestively before handing it to me and I placed it on Merlin's finger.

The whole restaurant cheered when people realised what had happened. The management brought out a bottle of Champaign and then we kissed not caring who saw us or what the thought. This was our night. Afterward we caught a taxi home, after all Merlin did have an early shift the next day. But before we retired Merlin rang his mother and I rang Morgana with the news. I knew my sister would soon spread the news.

A week later we went out and got a Christmas tree. It was bigger than any tree Merlin had had before, and once we had struggled to get it in the stand, it stood in the bay window. With another smaller one with roots at the bottom of the staircase. It took Merlin his two days off to decorate the house and trees to his satisfaction. Yet he was so happy I couldn't begrudge him the time or the sound of Christmas carols and Noddy Holder sounding out through the house via my old sound system.

Merlin arrived home at eleven o'clock Christmas Eve to find his mother and me waiting up for him. We had a drink then went to bed, the next day would be a busy one. Getting up early Hunith shut herself in the kitchen after we had breakfast together. I helped where I could and Merlin was allowed to set the dining room table. It was a good job the table was large as we were to have a full house. As well as Merlin me and Hunith there would be Morgana and Leon, Gwen, Lance and their two children Tom and Mary, Elyan, Percy, Gwaine and his girlfriend Eira. We didn't have enough matching chairs as we only had ten of the original chairs, but soon found some more odd ones. I intend one day to make some copies to make up the set.

The one person missing was Uther. After being badgered by Merlin I tried to ring my father, but only got an answer phone and no return call. I had even sent an invitation by post. Then I heard from Morgana that she had mentioned it to Uther when telling him that she and Leon wouldn't be seeing him Christmas day. Uther had tried to get her to change her mind then said he would go on a skiing holiday as he would not associate with perverts. I'm sure there had been a massive argument, but was pleased Uther wouldn't be attending. As far as I was concerned the relationship had broken down completely.

We left the presents under the tree intending to open the later with our friends. The day had been a success and Morgana and Leon had stayed the night. I couldn't remember such a happy festive season, although I would admit that since I had got together with Merlin my Christmas's had changed completely.

I had got a special licence and so our marriage was to be on the second of January. It was a civil ceremony and small despite Morgana pressing both of us for something larger. I found out later that Merlin secretly invited Uther hoping that I could be reconciled with my father. But Uther had not attended nor sent any message. The surprise for everyone was that after the wedding I was now Arthur Emrys. I had dropped my surname after all Uther disowned me now I disowned him. Hunith is more my mother than Uther my father.

It was several months later when we started to discuss parenthood and surrogacy. After much debate we decided to go ahead with me as the donor. It surprised everyone when I told his friends that I was going to be the 'mother' figure. I would combine looking after the baby with continuing my new trade. I could work when Merlin was at home and do more as the child got older. It made sense with Merlin's career. It was a further six months later before Gwen became pregnant, having volunteered to be surrogate. Gwen and Lance didn't want more children and wanted to help the couple. After all Merlin had saved one of their children.

The day Gwen gave birth to a boy was one of joy for us. We decided to call out son Balinor Emrys, that way he would have part of both of us. Balinor was to spend a couple of days in hospital before going home. On the day before we were to take our son home I left Merlin sitting with our son in the maternity nursery, while I went to get something to eat. Gwen had already been discharged and was at home with her children.

When I got back I heard shouting coming from the nursery. My protective instincts immediately rose to the fore and I rushed in to see my father being confronted by two members of staff and Merlin looking pale and shocked. The security arrived at that moment and Uther was dragged out. One of the midwives has tending to Merlin whilst another was checking the babies.

It was then that I noticed blood on Merlin's hand. I looked at the midwife who was holding Balinor "He's fine stay with your husband."

But before I could do more than step forward the doctor was taking Merlin out. I followed to find Merlin being put in a wheelchair

"What's happening?"

Merlin looked up "Your father arrived he was angry and in the disturbance I hurt my hand. Please stay with Balinor I will come back soon"

I was torn but after a nod from the doctor did as I was asked and went back and took my son from the midwife then asked "Please tell me what happened."

The midwife looked at me with sympathy "From what we understand Mr Emrys was just settling Balinor down in his crib after feeding him when the door opened. It seemed your father had come to see his grandson. One of the other parents let him in the outer door. We heard shouting and came to investigate. Your father was shouting at Mr Emrys saying he should keep away from his grandchild that he had already done enough damage and wasn't going to corrupt the baby."

At this juncture the other midwife continued "Mr Emrys had stepped back from the crib just as your father pushed him away forcibly into the window. The glass broke and shards went into Mr Emrys hand. We pulled Mr Pendragon away and called security"

"His hand! He's a surgeon!" I felt a shiver of horror go through me.

"Try to keep calm Mr Emrys or you will upset your son, it might be best if you let us look after him until you calm down or he will pick up your distress"

"How did he get in!?"

"As I said as far as we know one of the other parents or visitors must have let him in"

I realised the midwife was right and my son was crying so I held him gently to my shoulder and hushed him, rocking him gently. Then quietly asked "Can someone find out what is happening to Merlin please. I won't leave Balinor until I know he is safe."

I had never felt so panicked "Can you ring my sister? She can come and stay with either Balinor or Merlin and let me know what is happening." Adding "Mr Pendragon is never to be allowed in do I make myself clear. He has nothing to do with myself or my son"

It wasn't long before Morgana arrived and took Balinor from me. I then went to find Merlin only to be told he was in theatre. I demanded to see someone to find out what was happening. When a senior manager arrived I was told that my father had been arrested and was being questioned. Merlin had spoken to the police briefly before he went to theatre. It seemed Uther had been upset that my biological son and therefore his blood relative would be under the care of two men, even though one was his son and the baby's father, he had pushed Merlin away telling him he would not corrupt another Pendragon, and that he Uther would take the child hand raise him as a Pendragon. He had pushed Merlin who had fell into a window and it had shattered cutting his hand. Uther been arrested for assault and affray as well as entering a maternity area without consent with the intention of removing a baby.

With no chance of seeing Merlin I went back to my son's side. Morgana was incensed at what our father had done after asking how Merlin was she exclaimed "This takes the biscuit, I have tried but from now on he's nothing to do with me either. I hope he goes to prison for this."

It was another hour and a half before a message came through to say Merlin was out of theatre and that I could see him. Leaving Morgana with our son I rushed to the Plastic surgery ward. I was greeted by a surgeon

"How is he? Can I see him?"

"You can but before you do I will explain what we have done. Your husband had several shards of glass in his hand. As he is a surgeon we took no chances and removed the glass in theatre immediately. I'm not sure how he got away with it, but despite the injury he suffered NO damage to any nerves or tendons. He has a broken little finger but that will heal with no trouble. He also had a severed artery and we successfully repaired that. He was a very, very, lucky man." The doctor let that sink in then added "A few weeks of work and he will be as good as new. Now go and see him"

I felt the tension leave me and I allowed myself to be led to Merlin's bedside. He was in a private room, there was clearly some privileges at being a doctor at the hospital. As I looked at Merlin led in the bed, with its white sheets looking even paler than normal, I thanked anyone or thing that was listening that Merlin would be alright. I also swore that my father would not get away with this.

Merlin looked up as I kissed his forehead "Hi" he said weakly.

"Hi"

"Is Balinor alright?"

"He's fine his Aunty Morgana is with him, no one will get passed her" I paused "I'm sorry"

"What for, not your fault" Merlin's voice was tired but strong.

"He's my father"

"He is a bitter and lonely man" Merlin said "He wanted to take our son, said he was a Pendragon even if you weren't" Merlin shut his eyes before continuing "He didn't mean to hurt me"

"Don't Merlin don't you dare! He pushed you at a glass window, he had no right. He didn't even have the right to be there. I know you want us to reconcile but it's never happening not now." Looking at Merlin's tired face I stopped immediately feeling guilty "Look let's not talk about him now. The doctor said you have no permeant damage to your hand. We have a son and you now have a few weeks off, we can be a family. Sleep now and later I will bring Balinor up to see his daddy….. And remember we both love you. Sleep darling"

I stayed with Merlin for an hour then went back to see our son and got permission to take him up to see Merlin. Carefully putting the baby in his car seat I went with Morgana up to see Merlin. By the time we got there Merlin was sat up and awake. He smiled as he saw his son. I got him out of his car seat and sat with him next to Merlin and Morgana took a photo of the family with her phone.

Morgana looked at Merlin "Don't you ever frighten me like that again"

Merlin gave a rueful grin "Try not to"

"Oh and your mother has another child. I have disowned Uther and won't be parentless, will she adopt me?" Morgana looked at Merlin seriously "I'm not joking he has gone too far this time"

We stayed with Merlin until the Balinor needed feeding then headed back to the maternity wards.

The next day both Merlin and Balinor were discharged from hospital. We found out Uther had been allowed out on bail, but was being charged. It didn't matter what Merlin said both I and Morgana refused to speak to our father and swore we had cut all ties with him forever. When Merlin was interviewed by the police he suggested that Uther be given a psychiatric review, this resulted in a diagnosis of an obsessive personality disorder that had remained mostly hidden by the position of power he held. The lack of flexibility, interpersonal skills and workaholic tendencies as well as Uther's uncompromising, judgemental and often bigoted ways had been put down to his style of leadership. The psychiatrist concluded that his stemmed back to his depression at losing his wife in such tragic circumstances and his refusal to accept help at the time. Whist he would receive treatment it was unlikely that a trial would take place but it had been put in the hands of the court. Either way Uther was barred from going near either Merlin or Balinor.

In one way I felt guilty that I hadn't ever realised that my father was mentally unstable but as Merlin pointed out it wasn't a new thing and something both me and Morgana had grown up with. Uther had been able to hide it until the relationship with me had disintegrated and then Balinor had been born his attitudes become all-encompassing and he had felt the need to 'Protect his grandson'

With our father needing help we made sure he would have the best care available but decided not to rebuild bridges. Morgana would take care of the financial side of his care and Leon would take over the company until Uther was well enough to make a decision. I declined any contact. My small family was more important to me and I had long decided not to rekindle any connection. I would not have my son exposed to the same attitudes I myself had grown up to expect.

Our family settled down and in the following years we adopted a girl, Freya, deciding not to go the surrogacy route again. Merlin became the youngest Paediatric consultant Surgeon in the country and I continued to develop my new career. I think I surprised many of our friends with how well I took to looking after the children and with Hunith's help learned to cook.

Eventually we had a granny flat added to the side of the house and Granny Hunith moved in. By then Merlin was a consultant and our family was a happy one. Unlike my own childhood there was laugher every day and a house full of love. All our friends were now married and had children of their own. Hunith became a surrogate Granny to them all. And I for one would always thank Morgana for introducing me not only to the love of my life but to a life and career I had never expected to be mine.


End file.
